1. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns a system and method to identify the performance of an organization on a scale of mastery across representative capabilities of the organization's industry. In particular, this disclosure relates to an efficient and cost effective way to assess the performance level of key capability areas within the processes of a government revenue organization.
2. Background Information
Modern government organizations operate in an increasingly challenging environment of reduced operating budgets, resource shortfalls, and increased expectations from constituents and lawmakers. To survive, government revenue organizations must adapt to this environment and execute in a clear, consistent, and efficient manner.
Despite the need for a government revenue organization to meet the challenges of a rapidly aging workforce, decreases in operating budgets, increased complexity of tax avoidance schemes, political and economic changes, it is still often the case that the agency lacks clarity, consistency, and well-defined execution of its core processes. These shortcomings severely constrain the agency, and lead directly to inefficiencies and waste due to unnecessary complexity, process exceptions, and customer dissatisfaction. At the same time, it can be very difficult to identify specific processes to which improvements may be made, either because the agency itself does not have the expertise to identify the processes or because the complexities of the agency frustrate attempts to clearly delineate the processes to be improved.
Even if the revenue agency, on its own, could identify one of the many processes that it needs to improve, the agency would not necessarily know how to improve the process or be able to identify a concrete and measurable improvement goal. Another difficulty exists in determining whether there are any intermediate goals that should be reached along the way. As revenue agencies struggle to meet the demands of the modern economic landscape, they fail to identify opportunities for maximizing compliance, maximizing collections, minimizing the burden on taxpayers, maximizing responsiveness to stakeholders, and means of achieving cost effectiveness.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and effective system and method to assess the performance level of key assessment areas within the processes of an organization.